El lobo cerró la boca y te comió
by Lurque
Summary: Final del 4x07, no puedo decir nada más porque sería spoiler.


**Título:** El lobo cerró la boca y te comió.  
**Fandom:** Skins.  
**Personaje:** Freddie.  
**Advertencia:** spoiler del final del 4x07.  
**Nota:** me ha jodido mucho ese final, así que me descargo con esto.

* * *

Son tus últimos minutos de vida y lo pasas arrinconándote contra esa puerta cerrada con llave. Lo único que ves es a ese psicópata que se acerca a ti con un bate, lentamente. Ves en su rostro sus intenciones. Quiere deshacerse de ti. Tú te das ya por muerto. Ves su rostro y te da miedo, suplicas, como haría cualquiera en tu situación. El primer golpe llega, inevitable, con toda la fuerza que un maniático puede tener. Al segundo intentas cubrirte mejor, pero ese bate sigue colándose por tu cuerpo, tus brazos son demasiado pequeños y demasiado endebles para hacer de escudo.

Gritas, lloras inluso, aferrándote a la vida que se te escapa por momentos. Tu asesino te habla, te dice algo que tú, por el miedo no llegas a oír. No importa porque no vas a tener oportunidad de recordarlo, ambos lo sabéis.

Los primeros golpes duelen, pero el resto cada vez menos, cada vez se van haciendo más lejanos, como las imágenes borrosas que se han formado delante de ti desde que todo ese movimiento empezó. Te das cuenta de que te estás muriendo y es entonces cuando reaccionas de verdad. No quieres que los últimos instantes en los que tu cerebro funcione sea con ese cuadro, no; prefieres otra imagen, una mucho más cálida, más envolvente. Esa imagen que desde la primera vez que la viste no has podido sacar de tu cabeza.

Es ella, es Effy, es la chica que ha puesto tu mundo patas arriba desde que os conocísteis. La que se escapó con tu mejor amigo, la que tantas veces te ha abandonado y tantas otras ha vuelto a tu lado con un simple _te quiero_, como si eso fuese suficiente, como si eso tuviese la función de llave y tu corazón fuese la casa en la que ella entra y sale cuando quiere. Porque sí, es suficiente. Porque es Effy y si te quiere no hay nada más en el mundo que se le pueda comparar. Así que es su imagen la que invocas en tu mente en esos últimos segundos.

La ves, la tocas, la oyes, la hueles, y quieres besarla pero no puedes. Está desnuda, te sonríe, te mira, sólo a ti. Tú y ella solos, en la nada. Está ahí para despedirse pero no habla, sólo sonríe, esa sonrisa que te dedica siempre que no sabe qué decirte. Tu quieres aferrarte a ella, quieres quedarte con ella para siempre, pero es imposible porque te estas muriendo, en este instante te estas muriendo.

Estás muriendo por ese amor que sientes por ella y que te ha conducido a la casa de ese psicópata que se ha obsesionado con tu chica, con la mujer de tu vida. Es ese sentimiento protector, esa necesidad de cuidarla, lo que te ha impulsado hacia tu fin. Pero volverías a hacerlo una y mil veces, volverías a morir por ella en todas y cada una de las vidas que tuvieses. Lo único que te jode es que ese cabrón no se irá contigo. Y eso te frustra porque seguro que Cook lo habría conseguido.

Cook al menos habría matado a ese hijo de puta para que no volviese a acercarse a su chica, vuestra chica, tu Effy. Y tú te estás dejando morir, la estás dejando sola a merced de ese enfermo.

Cook, oh Cook, si le escuchas cuídala por él, por favor. No hace falta pedírtelo porque sabe de sobra que lo harás, como lo has hecho siempre, porque tú hasta tuviste las pelotas de robar un coche y llevártela lejos sólo porque ella necesitaba huir. Y sabe que si en lugar de Effy hubiese sido él quien hubiera necesitado marcharse, tú habrías robado ese mismo coche, u otro cualquiera, para acompañarle. Porque tú Cook, te vuelcas por los que quieres de una manera que sólo la gente que ama con la misma intensidad que tú lo puede comprender.

¿Y ahora qué pasará con tu familia, Freddie? ¿Qué será de tu padre y de tu hermana? ¿Y de JJ, Freddie? ¿Qué será de él? Bueno, ya no es tan dependiente como antes, pero te va a echar en de menos, mucho, te va a necesitar y tú no vas a estar ahí. Tampoco es la primera vez que le fallas, pero no es igual, ahora no vas a volver a tener oportunidad de enmendarlo. No vas a tener oportunidad de decirle cuan grande es en realidad, cuánto le quieres y cuan agradecido le estarás siempre por haberte obligado a ir a aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de dios a por Effy y Cook, porque si de ti hubiese dependido te hubieses quedado en casa, sin hacer nada, lamentándote, que es lo que mejor se te da. Eres un cobarde Freddie, incluso ahora que estás muriéndote lo eres, no tienes lo que hay que tener para superar ese miedo y aferrarte a la vida, a ese bate, y cambiar las tornas. Salpicar su sangre, no la tuya. Te dejas morir, Freddie.

Todos irán a tu entierro, llorarán tu muerte. Seguro que Katie lleva un precioso vestido de luto, no lo hará a propósito porque no tendrá fuerzas para elegir un vestido bonito siquiera, pero a ella todo le queda bien. Te gustaría habérselo dicho una última vez, aunque sabes que viniendo de ti sólo la hará sentirse miserable; nunca le dijiste nada cuando lo vuestro terminó y esa es una espina que te llevas a la tumba, a pesar de que ella lo superó hace tiempo porque es una chica fuerte, más que tú. Hasta una chica es más fuerte que tú, Freddie.

Lo tuyo no es hacer de celestina, pero si pudieras seguro que irías donde Naomi y Emily y les dirías que se dejasen de gilipolleces, que aprovechen el tiempo que tienen porque nunca sabes cuando un loco psicópata va a venir con un bate a matarte, ¿verdad? Sí, seguro que se lo dirías si pudieses. Y también a Pandora, y de paso que madurase un poco e intentase comprender a Thomas, que no es que tú lo hagas demasiado, pero te das cuenta de que es un tío legal y que realmente la quiere y está arrepentido.

No sé si será cosa de que te estás muriendo, pero deseas que todos sean felices y que las cosas les vaya bien porque para lo jóvenes que son, ya han sufrido demasiado, sobretodo tu Effy. Deseas que ella vuelva a tener seguridad, a valerse por sí misma. Quieres, necesitas, que supere sus miedos y camine de nuevo pisando fuerte. En el fondo sabes que con el tiempo lo logrará y que será gracias a Cook.

Ya ni siquiera te jode ese detalle, sino que te alivia. Estás tan mal que te alivia que tu mejor amigo se quede con tu chica.

Y susurras su nombre, _Effy, Effy_, para que donde esté pueda oirte y que tu último deseo llegue a ella.

_Joder. No hay túnel. No hay luz. ¿Mamá?... Mierda... _


End file.
